Rules
Rules Welcome to the rules page for Wikia Rebels Wiki! Here, you will learn the rules and guidelines so that you can have a fun and enjoyable time here. Please read them carefully, since we don't want anything to go wrong here. Thank you! Pages Pages can be about anything you want. You can write a page about anything you want, since this place is called Wikia Rebels Wiki. But still, there are some rules to make sure that this wiki stays child friendly. •No vulgar language/cursing. We do not want you to write bad words, unless they are censored with '*'. For example, you can censor bad words with *. But if you write the whole word, you will be warned. But to be honest, I would actually allow cursing if children weren't allowed on this wiki. But still, use f***. •No trolling. Only troll science is allowed, and troll jokes. We love trolls here, but trolling is unacceptable and you will be warned immediately if we catch you trolling. You are allowed to edit a page if you have permission, but do not insult other users' pages, or discussions. We do love troll science, though. •Off topic pages are completely welcome. Here, you can do whatever type of page you like. What do you expect? We are called Wikia Rebels Wiki! •No violence. Violence is not allowed, and any image or page with blood, gore, or any type of violence will be deleted immediately. This sight is child friendly. You don't want to traumatize innocent children, do you? •No sexual content/mating. Lemons are unnaceptable (unless you're talking about the fruit) and any page containing lemons are any secual content or image will be deleted immediately. Children will see this website, and lemons are not acceptable for them. •No religious insults. Some people believe in God, some are Buddhists, and some worship the Star Of David. Some have other religions. If you have a religion, great. But still, you are NOT allowed to insult any other religion, and if you do, you will be warned. •No giving out personal information. I would recomend keeping your information safe, and don't give it away. It's not exactly the safest thing to do. Some people pretend to be kids, but they are really adults, and they want to find your personal information and try to kidnap you if the can. Make sure that the only information that you give out is your gender, (if you want to) and country. You choose what information you give out, unless it is age, state, city, phone number, address, or last name. Jeez people, don't trust everyone on the internet. If you give out any of this information, it is very unsafe, and you will be banned for your own good. •No editing other users' pages unless you have their permission. If a user reports that you have edited or trolled their page, you will be warned. If you continue to do this, you will be banned for three days. If you continue, guess what? Week ban. Warnings •If you break a rule once, you will receive a warning. We will tell you firmly and specifically to stop breaking rules, and make it clear to you that rule breaking is unacceptable. •If you break another rule, you will be banned for three days. We do not tolerate trolling, unless it is troll science jokes. But if we catch you trolling, you will be banned for three days. Any rule breaking that offends other users or causes chaos on the wiki is not acceptable. We will act quickly, if nessecary. •If you break a rule again, you will be banned for a week. This will teach you to stop breaking rules, and we will keep banning you if you don't stop. We honestly don't care, because we can deal with anything, obviously. Guidelines for Live! Chat *Spamming is allowed. Guess what? On this wiki you are allowed to spam! Spamming is highly tolerable, and we like spamming here on Wiki Rebels Wiki. If somebody finds this irritating, don't pay them any mind, because they are just party poopers. *No insults. If you are insulting other users or their thoughts, religions, or political views and we catch you, you will be warned. If you continue to do this, we will ban you from chat for three days. If you keep doing this, you will be banned from chat for a week. Here in Wikia Rebels Wiki, we don't put up with fools. *No sexual/mating conversations. You are not allowed to talk about this in main chat, only private message. There may be children the age of 12 or under on chat, (Not that we care) and it would be extremely innappropriate for them. So sexual conversations or any talk about mating in main chat is not tolerable. If we catch you speaking of this, you will be kicked. If you come back and continue an innappropriate conversation, then you will be banned from chat for a week. *No cursing on main chat. Cursing and/or vulgar language is only allowed on private message. If we catch you speaking mature or vulgar language, you will be kicked. If you continue to do this, we will ban you from chat for a week. If you are going to cuss, do this. S***. *Off topic conversations and/or ranting about one topic is welcome. If you are pissed off about something or want to talk about something different, go ahead. It's not like we'll ban you or kick you for this, because we really don't care what you talk about as long as it doesn't involve rule breaking. Honestly, people, we don't care. Talk about what you want. That is why we are called Wikia Rebels Wiki. We were scolded on another wiki for "spamming chat with random stuff.' I mean, what does it even matter? I don't really give a crap. *No cuts no butts no coconuts. If we find you cutting butts or coconuts, you will get your butt kicked. We do not tolerate butt kicking or coconut cutting. You better take this rule seriously, or we will kick your coconut cutting butt. *CAPS LOCK IS PERFECTLY WELCOME. I DON'T GET WHY OTHER WIKIS GET SO MAD ABOUT CAPS LOCK ON CHAT. I MEAN, WHAT IS THE DEAL? EVERYBODY GETS MAD. EVERYBODY GETS EXCITED. WE ALL YELL SOMETIMES. IF WE CATCH YOU DOING THIS, WE WILL NOT KICK YOU. IF YOU CONTINUE TO DO THIS, WE WILL NOT BAN YOU FOR A WEEK, SINCE WE REALLY DON'T CARE. CAPS LOCK IS FUN TO DO. Rules on blog *Blogs should follow all rules for main pages. No cursing uncensored, no sexual details, no religious insults, etc. If we catch you doing this, you will be warned. If you do not take off the innapropriate content by the next day, we will delete your blog. *The limit per blogs is three per month. We love blogs, because they boost the activity here on the wikia. Once you have made your third blog for the month, you cannot make any more. If you do, we will have to delete it. How to keep this place a fun environment for trolls, I mean, people Be kind! Be respectful! Follow the rules! Spam! USE CAPS LOCK! Be a troll! 'THANK YOU. '